


Fun before the wedding

by MaijaPoppanen



Series: Kakashi x Iruka Love [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Umino Iruka, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have some private fun before " walking down the aisle"





	

**Author's Note:**

> It seemes to be dangerous for me to have a day off: I end up writig something like this xD
> 
> The raiting is there for a reason, this fic is for adults only. 
> 
> Excuse the possible grammar errors. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my humble way to thank all of you, who' ve been reading my fics. It makes me a very happy chap, as the saying goes :D

One summer day in Konoha, six months later: 

Kakashi watched Iruka, who was teaching the kids some basic jutsus. It was so beautiful day that Iruka decided to take his class outside. Kakashi was more than happy about that. Even the idea of sitting on the tree branch outside Iruka's classroom made Kakashi sick. It was so hot that he was sweating under his mask and first time in years he actually regretted his idea of wearing one.

On the bright side, he could smile like an idiot behind it, while he pretended that he was reading his book. This time Icha- Icha came less interesting, when Iruka took his west off 'cause of the heat and his shirt was clinging on that perfect body underneath. 

Watching Iruka working was one of his hobbies, when he had nothing else to do. He loved to see his loved one teaching. His smiles, every gesture calmed Kakashi's nerves from his tuff missions. Iruka was the force that kept him on the ground, giving his life a purpose, outside all the fights with skilled ninjas. 

Iruka noticed his loved one and yelled: 

\- Kakashi- san! Could you come here?

Kakashi put his book away and walked towards Iruka. 

\- Yes?

\- Could you watch the kids for me just a minute now that you are around? I need something to drink and my bottle is empty.

\- OK...

\- Thank you. And while you're at it, make sure that the kids drink too. It's so hot in here.

\- Now you know how I feel... You teaser, with that shirt showing your body like that... It makes me wanna arrest your cute ass for being too sexy.

Kakashi whispered into his beloved's ear, tapped Iruka's ass and went to watch the kids leaving Iruka confused and blushing. 

He was about to marry this man in one week. He loved Kakashi so much he could hardly breath, but sometimes his perverted habbits were a problem for Iruka. Not because he didn't like them, just the opposite. Everytime Kakashi touched his ass, even with a little finger, Iruka's mind leaped from children to Kakashi's hands doing something very different to his backside. And those whispered dirty things usually made matters worse. 

Iruka turned on the tap and filled his bottle with shaky hands. His mind pushed pictures of naked Kakashi groping his ass roughly and telling how hot he looked (memories from last night actually). Iruka washed his burning face with ice- cold water and left to finish his class. Then he could leave home, to make Kakashi pay what he always did to him. 

When he went back out again, there was a chaos. Hana- chan was arguing with Konohamaru and Kakashi just stood and tried clumsily to make them stop. Other children stood in two diffenrent groups: Girls vs boys. Iruka knew very well that Kakashi was more used to teengagers and older, but still he couldn't understand how it was possible that in those five minutes he was gone, Hana- chan and Konohamaru managed to get into a fight. Hana was sceaming: 

 

\- Iruka- sensei is the best! He is better than anyone! It dosen't matter that he is not some stupid Hokage! I don't want him to be! Nobody wants him to be! Everyone wants to keep him here, he knows everything! And Kakashi- sensei knows so much too! Right, girls?!

Konohamaru tried to say something, but it seemed that this was like in most marriages: Woman had the first and final word. Before Hana could express her opinion about Konohamaru anymore, Iruka grabbed them both by the shoulder and pushed them apart. 

\- Stop it! Right this minute! It's very lovely to know that you like me, Hana- chan and I know you like Kakashi- sensei too, but this isn't proper behavior of a lady and you want to be a lady, am I right? And you, Konohamaru, you' re never going to get girls attention like this. They ran away from you as far as possible and you' re gonna be upset about that, when you' re older. Trust me. Now, apologize and go home.

Hana and Konohamaru had no choise, but to obey. Then Iruka turned his attention to rest of the class: 

\- What comes to rest of you, this kind of behavior isn't acceptable! You DON'T fight, unless it is a practise later in your lives! Is this clear?!

\- Yes, Iruka- sensei!

\- Good, now go home and we continue tomorrow. Do your homework!

When the kids started to leave, it was time for Kakashi to face Iruka's ” teacher- side” :

\- And you! You can't even baby- sit for one fucking minute! You are the famous copy- nin, Sharingan no Kakashi and a group of six- year old children can do this kind of crap right under your nose and you just stand helpless!

\- But Iruka-

Kakashi started, but Iruka wasn't done with him yet: 

\- No buts! No nothing! WHEN YOU SEE CHILDREN FIGHTING, IT IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO MAKE THEM STOP! GOT IT?!

To outsider this scene looked just like Hana- chan's and Konohamaru's argument, as an adult version. Kakashi being Konohamaru and Iruka taking the role of Hana- chan. 

\- Yes, Iruka- sensei...

Kakashi mumbled and he really looked like silver- haired Konohamaru.  
\- If you let this kind of stuff happen again, I make sure to give you a punishment. It means, no sex before we are married. Seven days, not even a blow- job.

\- WHAT?! You can't do that to me! It wasn't my fault!

\- You let it happen, so it is. They behave like little angels in my class. So, Sharingan no Kakashi, that will be your punishment, keep it in mind, before you let kids behave like monkeys. But since I'm fair, I keep watching you and demand sexual favors from you in the meanwhile...

\- Well... In that case, I just have to behave like an angel myself...

Kakashi said softly and took Iruka in his arms, letting his hands fall on the teacher's  
lovely ass. 

\- Yes, you do... Only good boys get prizes...

\- Oh really? Prize? I like that, I love peaches, you know...

Kakashi groped Iruka's buttocks as he said ”peaches” and it made Iruka shiver with delight. 

\- Let's go home and you can show me how much...

\- Sound perfect... Jutsu or walk?

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. Iruka looked at him lovingly and said: 

\- Jutsu... it's faster...

\- Yes, sensei. Your wish is my command.

A puff later they were on their way. 

 

****************

Kakashi's fingers worked their magic as Iruka was gently removed from his clothes and leaded to the bedroom. 

\- Tell me...

\- Like what?

Iruka panted as Kakashi's lips were on his jawline, moving towards his lips. 

\- How it is possible that you get even more beautiful, no matter how many times I undress you...

\- I don't know...

\- Maybe it might be, when I come inside you, it gives you a beauty- boost...

Before Iruka could say nothing back, Kakashi kissed him with all the passion he'd been hiding all day. There wasn't a moment, when he thought about Iruka gasping for air under him, his voice, his body, everything. 

When a sudden stream of possesive lust run through him, he held Iruka so tightly that Iruka whimpered to his mouth. Kakashi broke the kiss and cupped Iruka's face between his hands. 

\- Sorry, it just hit me how much I want to keep you all to myself.

Kakashi's eyes were as serious as his whole face, Iruka's laughter died in his throath. 

\- Hatake Kakashi, you've had me since we were teens. I fell in love with you back then and you don't know how hard it was to keep it all in many years. All those times you handed me your mission report, all I wanted to do was to kiss you, kiss you and kiss you again. To prove this to you, take my west off the floor.

\- But why?

\- Just do it, I can't explain this to you twice.

Kakashi was amazed, rose from the bed and collected the requested item. 

\- Open the pocket. The left one. 

Iruka said and Kakashi did. There was a small broach, at least it looked like one. Then it hit him: It was the same, he gave Iruka as a kid. Golden scarecrow holding a dolphin in his hand. His mom had it made for Iruka's tenth birthday all those years ago. Kakashi's eyes fell on naked Iruka on the bed. His eyes were teary. 

\- I never leave it behind...

Kakashi put the broach gently on the bedside table and started to kiss those tears away. 

\- Ruka, oh, Ruka! If you wanted to kiss me during those mission reports handings, I will show you, what I wanted to do...

 

His hand slided down to grab Iruka's cock. Now Iruka was panting just like Kakashi wanted him to do. 

\- I want you to forget tears, it's time to make you smile...

Kakashi's lips claimed Iruka's into a deep kiss. Kakashi's skillfull hand moved up and down on Iruka's dripping hardness and it made the teacher whine. Kakashi broke the kiss and tried to control himself. This was too good to be true. Iruka bit his lip and tried hold his voice back without success 'cause the cunning copy- nin had showed two fingers inside of him. 

He whimpered loudly when Kakashi's long fingers moved deeper and deeper. Iruka's dick was painfully hard and dripping. He was so close, so close. Then he came with a force, when Kakashi grabbed his cock roughly while his fingers moved inside of him. Iruka started to pant and his knees felt weak. 

-Well let me tell you that you look so hot when you cum... 

Kakashi said, moving down to lick Iruka clean and turned him around. He quickly threw his own clothes all over the room, not caring, where they landed. 

\- Mmm.. peach, my favorite...

Kakashi said as he lifted his lover on all fours and groped those caramel- colored silky globes, spreading them apart. 

He licked his lover's hole, filled it with his saliva and Iruka felt dizzy. At first he thought Kakashi had major screw- loose, when his tongue found its way in his ass the first time, but now, so many times later, Iruka loved this part. 

What Iruka didin't know was that Kakashi had a little plan for his beloved. He had promised himself that he would make Iruka come as many times that it was possible. He let his tongue wonder as deep as it went and he could feel Iruka was getting close. 

\- OH GOSH, KAKASHIII!

Iruka yelled as he collapsed on the bed. Kakashi wasted no time, turned Iruka around again and licked the cum off him once more. Iruka was stunned, he was getting hard. How in the hell Kakashi did all this? How it was even humainly possible? Iruka didn't know and he didn't even care. Kakashi's mouth on his body felt so hot, so arousing. 

\- Now it's time for something bigger...

Kakashi whispered and spread Irukas legs, rose up and lined himself up to Iruka's opening. 

His cock slided in without any resistance, since Iruka's hole was so slippery alrealy.  
Iruka's legs wrapped around Kakashi's waist as he pushed deep inside of him. 

Iruka was in seventh heaven. He clinged on his sweaty lover, when they moved together. Kakashi's pushes changed to more rapid ones, he pounded deeper and deeper as he felt his own climax approaching. 

\- Kakashi! That's it! Fuck me!

Iruka yelled and Kakashi obeyed. As they both came, Kakashi fell ontop Iruka, panting like he'd just ran a marathon. In a way he did ran one. 

**************

 

\- Did you like it as much as I did?

Kakashi asked as he rolled off his lover and took him into his arms. 

\- I loved it, Kashi, you know that.

\- Next time, I'll try the brake the record...

\- What record?

\- I made you cum three times, so in our weddig- night I have to make it four.

Iruka looked at his future husband, shook his messy head and said: 

\- I'd like that... But you have time to practise, you can do wonders in seven days.

Kakashi grinned: 

\- Geedy little bastard!

Iruka kissed his lover softly and that kiss told Kakashi everything. He had found his soulmate.


End file.
